1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an orthopedic surgical procedure, and more particularly to an external fixation system for bones.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various orthopedic surgical procedures, it is often necessary to secure two or more portions of bone in a relatively fixed relationship to each other. This need is often a result of a fracture which has occurred to the bone. To ensure that the bone can properly regenerate and fuse the fractures of the bone, it is important that the various bone portions be fixed at the desired position during bone regeneration.
Various external fixation devices for the repair of traumatized bone are known. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,442 to Bailey et al. discloses an apparatus for the external fixation of small bones. The apparatus is illustrated to include a bone screw clamp for receiving a first bone screw which is connected to a first bone portion. The external fixator further includes a bone screw clamp which is operable to receive a second bone screw connected to the second bone portion. The first and second bone screw clamps include a spherical portion. The external fixator further includes a connection member for securing the spherical portions of the bone screw clamps. The connection member defines a radiographic window to permit radiographic examination of the bone fracture without removing the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,442 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While known fixators, including the type described above, have proven to be effective in fixating bones, they nevertheless can be the subject of certain improvements. In this regard, conventional external fixation devices often do not provide the flexibility required for particular applications. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an external fixation system with a plurality of interchangeable and distinct components which allow for a greater degree of surgeon flexibility in producing a desired construction.